Mudered By God
by bloodycarcass
Summary: Fifteen years ago Hilary Tatibana was murdered and has been frozen in a coffin ever since. But suddenly arising from the dead she seeks out the truth of what really happened to her by the help of five orphaned children.ReixHilary TysonxHilary and many mor
1. Chapter 1

First note off, I do not own beyblade or any of these anime mixes that are in here. If I did, well I wouldn't be here, I would be living in Japan TT.

Summary: Fifteen years ago, Hilary Tatibana was murdered and has been frozen in her coffin ever since. But suddenly arising from the dead she seeks out the truth of what really happened to her by the help five orphan children. _Anime crossovers of Blood+, Chrno Crusade, DN Angel, Naruto, Samurai X, and FMA, and much, much more. ReixHilary, TysonxHilary and many more!!!!!_

Chapter 1

Awake in the Shadows

Murdered By God

By cannobolist

Proloogue: It's been fifteen years since the Bladebreakers fought their final match as champions. But once a strange scene past through their lives, They went their separate ways leaving with them guilt and despair hanging on their hearts. The death of Hilary Tatibana shocked them, they couldn't handle having their friend to have died murdered, with her heart taking out from her chest, missing once she was found dead in a small church. No one knows who murdered her, or why. The Bladebreakers were given a choice to do whatever they want with her body and the funeral. They insisted on freezing her and keep her locked away in a frozen room where they kept it as her grave site. To this day The Bladebreakers were never seen, though many people still talk about them 'till this day, but no one knows where they are now. Their backs were turned to their fans of lost despair.

The sun had risen once again for a new morning to come. She awoke from the rays of the sun shining out from the gap of her curtains. The heat woke her up and so did the light. Kiera eventually stood up taking her time wiping out her dry eyes and getting dress. She combed her long straight black hair as she picked out her hand-me-down clothes to wear. She wore tight jeans with converses and a black tank top, over it a white sweater that looked to big on her, the sleeves were too long so she rolled them up to her elbows and went downstairs. The place she lived in was a small church basically a home for orphans who go to school and have no where to live. Kiera personally had nowhere else to live in the world. She entered a small room where all different boys and girls young and teenagers were sitting on the floor eating porridge sat out for them. Kiera sat Indian style next to three boys, two who looked exactly the same age and another who is really short and looked like he was only ten. "Slept in again Keira?" a boy with bleach blonde hair and deep bright blue eyes stared at her almost looking annoyed. Keira sipped her porridge from her mouth and nodded still having chunks of porridge down from her mouth. Then she swallowed it whole, the blonde hair boy shivered, "Yuck! How can you eat that stuff plain, why not you add brown sugar with it?" he added as he pushed a cup of brown sugar next to Kiera. "You didn't get any sleep at all last night did you Matt?" the short boy asked. "I never get sleep Peter!" the blonde boy named Matt said practically annoyed. Then he pointed his thumb towards a boy with white hair, "Rex keeps on having dreams that keep me up! I barely get any sleep anymore the fact that I share a room with him!" Peter turned his head to Kiera. "I didn't get any sleep either, Rex was making a fuss again last night dreaming about something. It's hard sharing a room with three people in it." Then he took a mouthful of porridge and popped it in his mouth eating slowly also looking tired. He had huge glasses that covered half his face and a very small mouth. He was short and people thought he looked younger but he really was fourteen years old. He always carried with him a black laptop that which he bought with his own money a few years ago and has been hooked on it every since. The laptop sat next to him ready for his use. Kiera turned to look at Rex, the white hair boy was eating, his eyebrow twitching trying to ignore the complaints from the two boys. He was eating drastically as if he has nothing else to do but eat to keep his mind off of things while looking pissed.

Keira looked a little worried, "Rex this is what? You third time this week that you had these weird dreams- Fifth" Matt said interrupting. "Fifth!?" Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yeah I know, I just can't stop having that same dream again I keep on having." Rex took a bite off of a plain white bread and dipped it in his porridge and ate it again. "Now this is getting interesting," Peter murmured out loud. Matt took Rex's bread and dipped it in his porridge and ate it, "What dream is this?" Matt asked with his mouth full. Keira took the piece of bread from Matt and ate normal without dipping her bread in the porridge then passed it to Peter who did the same thing only he ate it whole this time, eating the last part of it. Rex swirled his wooden spoon in his porridge, "It's always about this girl…I've never really met her, but it feels like I have known her all my life…..I see her dying and suffering, I feel as though she didn't deserve that at all, but at the same time, In my dream…..I can't seem to save her. I can't seem to help her. And I always wake up feeling this great guilt on me, though I keep on reminding myself it's just a stupid dream!" The circle of friends around him were silent listening very closely hoping for more came out of him. Rex lifted his head to look at all of them, "I'm sorry guys, I'm such a bother." Matt put his hand on Rex's shoulder, "It's alright man, just as long as you tell us. So, tell us more about this girl?" Matt now interested and seemed no sense of tiredness in him anymore. Peter looked even more interested sliding the bowl of porridge aside, Keira who looked excited squealed, "Yeah tell us more about this dream girl, is she cute?" Matt raised his eye browed and laughed at the same time.

Rex laughed out loud happy to see the mood in the room changed to a comfortable feeling. He explained to them clearly of every single detail of the dream he had last night and the night before. The girl in his dream was quite beautiful with long bronze hair and her eyes looked a bit sensitive but had ruby colored eyes. She was like a goddess at first. But Matt rolled his eyes to Rex's exaggeration then coughed to get to the big details about what happened to the girl while in his dreams. Once he was done telling them the whole story and juicy details Peter got out his laptop and started typing. "What are you doing now?" Keira asked as she bended over from her side leg to look over Peter's shoulder. "Adding up details to the dream, and sorting it out, once we sort out the details we could figure out what the dream was really about." Matt's eye brow raised, "I thought you were going to play solitaire but okay." He shrugged waiting for Peter to stop typing and get on with the answer. "Why bother Peter? There just dreams aren't they?" Rex who rubbed his forehead looking exhausted from no sleep said an annoyed voice. Keira noticed Peter making a list of events in the dream typing really fast and seeing the words on the computer screen appear very fast by the touch of Peter's fingers. The sound of the clicking went on as he typed it down until Rex sat up yawning. He stretched out his arms in the air, "Well once your done analyzing I'm going to bed. Maybe catch up on some sleep," Rex walked out of the room and noticed Matt following him. "I need some sleep too." He answered Rex's unsaid question, instead was shown on his face noticing Matt can answer any question that Rex doesn't have to say from his mouth but already written on his face. Rex didn't seem to mind and they both ran up the cold cobble stone stair case and went to the same room they shared. Closing the curtains to keep the room dark, they both entered their beds not bothering to change in their night clothes but entered their beds with their regular clothes on. They fell fast asleep, but Matt could hear the sounds of Rex moving around in his bed. He was groaning and shaking. "No!" he said out loud. The dream was dark and it felt as though he was falling in a never ending black pit until he closed his eyes and opened them to find him sitting on the side of a green and grassy hill. Someone next to him laughed. The girl from his dreams sat next to him gazing out at the blue sky. Her hair wasn't as long as he remembered, it was short and her hair was down below her shoulders and stopped half way on her back. He wasn't thinking now, but he touched the ends of her hair on her back. "Will you save me, Haji?" She said sounding romantically. Rex didn't know who Haji was, or even that was a name towards him, but he nodded and said, "Yes, I will save you." Rex leaned his head towards her neck and kissed her there for a long time until he realized he was biting her neck, he could feel the blood dripping down his mouth and all over his face. That's when she sprang up and tried to run away from him but she tripped and couldn't get up. Blood flowed out of her nails, ears, mouth, nose, eyes, and feet. "Please wake me up!!!!" She screamed, "Wake me! Wake me!" she begged screaming. She tried crawling away from Rex yelling at a dark space hoping anyone would come to save her. She crawled slower as her voice began to faint from screaming so loud. That's when a tall figure dressed in white walked towards her. He had no face, the shaped of his head was pitched black, and so was his hands. Once he raised his arm up high and let it fall down to touch the top of her head, blood sprang out on his face blinding him from seeing what happened to her. "Rex!" a voice called out. He couldn't say anything, he tried but he was gargling and swallowing blood as though it was drowning him. That's when he opened his eyes and saw Matt holding down his arms and sweating. "Wake up man! It's just a dream! Your alright your alive!" he screamed trying to calm rex down. Rex sat up, "No! She's gone!" "What!?" Matt said letting go of Rex's arms and letting him calmed down as he stood panting. "She's gone Matt! I think she woke up!" He started saying to himself excitingly and worried. "What are you talking about!?" Matt yelled at him practically annoyed. "The girl from my dream! She's gone, I think she woke up or something?" Matt screwed up his face confused and stared at Rex as though he lost it somehow. "Are you sure you don't need a shrink?" Matt asked making sure. Rex didn't answer though, for some strange reason he felt part of himself happy, but part of himself is confused on why he is so happy.

**Shoyuki Morgue **

It was night by now. The tall woman brushed her black hair and put it up in a pony tail. She was done analyzing this corpse for now. She ripped off the plastic gloves after putting a white blanket over the corpse of an old man and placed him in the drawer closing it up. She left the dark cold room soon after she turned off all the lights. She hated this part about her job. Staying at work until night with no one else to keep you company but simple dead corpses she in every room. Keeps her wondering why she still works at the Morgue after all this time she could be just a simple elementary school teacher. She walked on in the hallways, the only sound of her heels clicking on the floor and only 'normal' sound that could keep her company once she gets out of the creepy building. She was going to turn a left until she stopped hearing an odd sound. She turned over to where the stairs were and listened again. The sound came again, only it sounded like a small pounding coming from upstairs. She wondered if it's just an air conditioner or a simple machine making its annoying noises when it needs to be fixed. She walked up the stairs slowly listening to it carefully of the sound, noticing it got louder once the first five steps led to another hallway full of doors that were probably freezer rooms for the dead. Once she stepped in the hall and one step away from the stairs the pounding stopped. She half smiled, 'Maybe it was a stupid machine after all' she thought. Once she was about to turn around a different pounding started, the type of pounding your hitting against a door. The pounding was louder then the first one and she gasped to notice it was coming from room near her. The door that was marked 'Door 12'. She ran to it and got out a green card and slid it through one of the entry cards to open the door. Inside the pounding was louder then before, the steam inside the frozen room blinded her at first, but it soon vanished as she left the door open and she got closer to the glass coffin. It was covered from the frozen condensation of the room, but soon as she leaned it closer to see it, a dark hand flashed out under the frozen glass pounding at it. This made her scream and fall on her bottom shocked. Then from the side of the coffin, she could see a person's eyes shimmering under the frozen wall and screaming. "Oh my god!" She screamed out loud and tried to find something around the room until she spotted a frozen fire extinguisher outside the room and hanging on the wall of the hallway. She ran to it and pulled it off as she threw it at the glass coffin. She saw it shatter and was hoping it didn't hit the person inside of it. She ran to it almost slipping on the ice and looked inside the glass coffin. She heard coughing and saw a fifteen year old girl with long bronze hair huddled in a ball coughing and shaking. Her long black dress covered her feet as she kept on coughing. The Mortician couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girl lift her head and stared at the Mortician. "A-Are you…alright?" Is all the Mortician could say. The girl stared at her and she coughed once again and finally nodded. The Mortician help her out of the coffin carrying her down stairs. She couldn't believe what just happened to her tonight. A real corpse came back from the dead.

An: Lol! Nice to meet you all, I am Cannobolist. This as you all should know is my very first story to post on so I'm very pleased. There are just things to go on about explaining first. This is story involved mostly around Hilary and somewhat the bladebreakers, but mostly Hilary. I love crossovers and put characters in and play the role as someone else, it's kind of funny. Well so long for now! I will have the 2nd chapter updated soon! In the mean time, I hope you'll like my first part of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

God's Curse

Murdered By God

Okinawa Island Near US Kadena Air Base 

In a white room laying down, a young fifteen year old girl sat on a small cushioned bed covered over a plastic white paper sheet. She sat crossing her legs waiting. She had long bronze hair with deep brown eyes. Her hair was feathery and wavy, only stopping to her bottom, and it was tied up in a bun by a black ribbon. She wore a black dress with a black corset around her, chest was white and wore a corset-like choker necklace. (If you seen a picture of Jophiel from Angel Sanctuary in one of the manga covers you know what I mean by the choker she's wearing.) She wore high top belted boots with high heels on them and black gloves. She hadn't realized it, but she was wearing her funeral clothes. She waited patiently in the room while she noticed a large black window next to her. She knew people were behind that window watching her. She didn't like the idea of no privacy. She chewed on the ends of her glove waiting.

* * *

**Two stories down, Room 503 at the end of the hall**

A white door with red plaque numbers, 503 was closed at reached to the end of the hallway near a window that showed no light towards the hall. Through the door you could not hear anything, but inside, dark, and smelled musty. A man hung on the wall by his wrists and feet slept there, he didn't know how long he was there, but he didn't even care. The door of the room suddenly opened, out of how long many years it has not and a tall dark figure entered with out worry. He did not look like any emotion on his face would show. Until he smiled, "So your still alive not able to age yet, huh Haji?" The man bound to the wall looked up. He had long black hair that reached to his shoulders, long and wavy like. He had deep blue eyes that looked somewhat sad, he too had no emotion on his face to show, it was hard to see that. His wavy black hair covered most of his face except his eyes which showed out from the darkness, emotionless and almost glaring. "How long is your regret going to bound you to that wall? Enough is enough Haji, let's go." Two other men came behind him and removed the bindings from his hands and feet. Once he got on his feet he fell to the floor, the two men started kicking him to get up but the man grinning made them stop once he went to grab his hair to control, his hand flew off to the side of him on the floor. "Oh My god!!!" he screamed, Haji sat up and in a blink of an eye small daggers flew to the other men's heads and they fell to the floor. He stood up now flipping another dagger from his sleeve towards the man. "H-Hold on Haji!? Let's talk okay?! We were sent here okay!" "I'm not interested," Haji said calmly as he got closer to him. "No! Haji! Wait! Please!" But it was too late, Haji silenced him after undoing his bandage from his hand and moved it so fast, the man could only feel the strong bloody pain as the hand swooped into his mouth and out from the back of his head. Haji pulled his arm out slowly hearing the man's gargling until it stopped. He stood there starring at the corpse until a strong flashback came to him. He was shooting across the field, to other men behind a tree, until he ran forward grabbing another gun from the dead man's pocket and belt and ran through some trees. He only reached 'till the end he say a soldier with kind blue eyes turn around and shot him. He could see as he fell he saw the trees moved up until he saw the smoky red sun covered from the smoke near a fire somewhere. He escaped his flash back as he fell kneeling to the floor gasping for breath. He slowly brought his head forward looking at the open door and noticed a large cello case engraved with a cross on it lay against the white wall and next to it a plastic bag full of clothes. He looked back at the men who he just killed and didn't bother to take their wallets from their pockets. He opened the plastic bag and noticed the clothes were his old clothes pressed and clean neatly. Though he already knew the reason why the men came to get him, he didn't bother wanting to go with the likes of them at all. The old days mentioned in his past were coming back to him, and we wished forever more to just stay away from it and start a new life. It didn't change the fact that he was still being looked for, though he already knew that, he quickly got dress in his black clothes, wearing a black vest, black pants and black dress shoes, he put over his long black coat as he put the large cello case over his shoulder like it weigh nothing. He couldn't go on out of here, for he sensed something wrong in this building the day of this morning had soon arise. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at it for awhile until he realized what he was sensing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name?" a young man, probably in his early thirties asked her. She didn't bother to say anything, she just sat there on the bed starring off, as though she didn't even heard him say anything. "What is your name?" he asked again calmly. He had a clipboard on his lap ready to take notes. She stared down at her feet looking awkwardly sad for some strange reason. "Do you know where you live?" he asked a different question. "Where is your mother? Your father?" she didn't say anything and he started to look annoyed. "There dead." She said mumbling. "W-What?" he asked now trying to be nice. "There dead," she repeated, "My father died when I was four and my mother died I think two months ago." She could tell people behind the mirror were talking and watching. "Two months ago? But she was long gone dead by then right?" one person asked. "I think she's referring when she was alive two months ago before she died." One other person said. There were about five people in the room, the four were talking, but one starred out through the window starring at the young girl. The woman from the Morgue who found her watched the teenager as the horror from last night's coincidence came to her. She couldn't believe the fact that a corpse like hers came to life immediately, she wondered how long was she pounding from the inside of that glass coffin. She was dead, and her records showed she has been dead fifteen years, but could it be she doesn't remember anything as she was dead, could she only remembered the life she had before she died? "Does she know she has been dead for fifteen years?" a woman asked. Two men stood on each side of her, one of them answered, "We haven't even asked that question, either way, let's be patient." Then one of them stared at the Mortician, "You brought us something interesting, Miss Davidson." He gestured. The Mortician glared at him, but didn't say anything. She went back looking at the young girl again.

"My name is Hilary Tatibana," she said calmly, "I'm fifteen years old and class 9 at Mizuroshi High School. So what do you want with me?" she finally asked. The Mortician listened hard behind the window and all the four people stayed quiet this time to listen as well. "Do you remember what year it is?" the man asked her now starting to jot down words on his clipboard. Hilary looked at him strangely, "Why yes, it's 2006." The man jot down more notes then asked her, "Are you sure?" She looked at him confused this time. "Yes," she said, "It's two thousand-" she paused looking at him then looked at the mirror where people she knew were watching her. The Mortician widen her eyes, Hilary was looking straight at her, but she couldn't see her right? How was she able to see through the window when it was just a plain mirror where Hilary was looking at? Then she looked back at the man who stopped writing on his clipboard who stared back at her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. She closed her eyes trying to think of something clearly. Then she opened them again realizing something. "It's not 2006, is it?" she asked her voice trembling. The four people behind the mirror looked at each other. They didn't say anything though. Then Hilary could remember something. Only why did Tyson and Ray come into her mind? Why were there backs against hers? She could feel something terribly wrong. Only did she realize that her fingers were bleeding from under her nails. She looked around and noticed the man wasn't moving, his clipboard fell to the floor from his hands. He looked petrified. Hilary looked at the mirror and could see through the people staring at her. A cold hand touched her shoulder as she looked behind her. A tall pale man, with wavy black hair and sad blue eyes with an emotionless face was behind her. He bend down so his face was close to hers, and as he took her face with both hands, one bandaged and one not, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss seemed to last forever, but she closed her eyes absorbing all of the scent he had on him. Suddenly she could here someone playing the cello, beautiful music sprang into her ears and as she opened her eyes she noticed she was alone in the room. She got off from the bed and looked at the mirror, seeing through the mirror she saw nobody staring at her this time. The music kept on playing though she wanted to know who was playing such beautiful music, she couldn't. The room had no doors or windows. She banged against the wall feeling her way as she tried to find a secret door or something. The music got louder and she wanted so bad to know who was playing with it. Until she notice as the music got louder, it started to sound like the music was in the room. She turned around to find the same man she saw before playing a large cello by his side. Absorbed by the music she got closer to it and sat right in front of him listening to the music he played. It felt like she was in a dream somehow. It didn't make sense, but are usually dreams like that? For awhile he played, once he finished he stared at her. "That was beautiful," she said trying to make out why he was staring at her. Though she was lost in a gaze of his eyes she noticed his eyes were full of sadness. "Are you the one who I sensed?" he finally asked. His voice seemed to even be full of sadness to her as well. She didn't answer his question though, lost in his gaze, he instead lifted his bandaged hand and touched her cheek. "Your cold," he said, "Cold as death."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was a loooong chapter! I didn't mention, or I hope I did in the summary that this story is a crossover from different animes. If your wondering who Haji is, he's from Blood+, an anime similar to the movie Blood: The Last Vampire, but Haji isn't in that movie. I should list the animes crossover in this story. But the plot still surrounds in Beyblade! Here's the list:

Blood+

Chrno Crusade

Eureka Seven

Angel Sanctuary

FullMetal Alchemist

Ruriouni Kenshin

D. Gray-Man

Naruto

Hellsing

DN Angel

Sorcerer Hunter

And I think a little Inu Yasha, but I'm not sure yet

In the mean time, I'll update more chapters soon, but the Star Testing is coming up for me so It will be awhile for me to get chapter 3 updated. In the mean time I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her Memories

Murdered by God

* * *

It has been three days since the strange Haji helped her escape from Okinawa City. Hilary walked about only realizing wherever she went Haji followed. She didn't mind the company but was somewhat unsure where she was going. Haji did not speak much, but he often played his cello to get money or for fun. Neither did Hilary once make Haji smile. 

At sunset Hilary laid next to a tree falling asleep slightly as Haji played the cello once more next to her sitting by her side. She didn't notice it, but Haji slowly took Hilary by her arm and let her lean on him, letting her head stay asleep on his chest. She was in a deep sleep now. Letting her dream come clear in her head.

She could see Ray looking at her smiling. Wondering why though she touched his face and placed her hand on his left cheek. Letting it stay there Ray touched her hand and took it from his face to lean in closer to her. She felt naked as he pressed his lips against hers. Then she noticed he was naked too as he looked at her blushing with red. She felt as though this did really happen and it was a memory somehow. Did this really happen? He took the back of her legs and lifts her up spreading out her legs. She was against a wall or something, a wooden wall as Ray came closer leaning in to place his penis inside her cave. Leaning in more closely this time to only get it in deeper. Hilary breathed hard taking deep breaths as the pain almost went away. She could feel Ray laying his head between her breasts as he closed his eyes feeling the pleasure he's having. She didn't realized how happy she was when Ray was beside her. Then he stopped letting his penis out of her. She breathed hard taking deep breaths as though she just ran a mile for her life. He had a blanket that he wrapped her around with and him. Holding her in his arms, they lay with each other on the floor under the blanket starring at each other She couldn't stop smiling and neither can he, feeling as though this would never end. When she closed her eyes and opened them again, Tyson sat leaning against the wall starring at her smiling. Under the blanket she was still naked. Feelings embarrassed she wrapped herself under the blanket like a towel making sure no parts were being shown.

"You're so sweet Hilary," Tyson said coming closer to her, "But you do owe me for that punch you gave me earlier." He wrapped his arms around her, not caring whether she's naked or not. Hilary could feel herself going red.

Tyson laughed, "Why so red? Your so weird!" as he took her face with both hands.

But she didn't want to kiss him; he was too much of a brother to her. Suddenly Tyson's shape changed to a different person. A man with tan skin, and had short white hair. His hair was layered and went down to his chin. His eyes were gray and almost sad. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this man almost looked familiar to her. She wanted to get closer to him, even though he was the one holding her, something about him seemed almost familiar, it felt like he was far away towards her. But she couldn't seem to understand it all. She leaned closer to him, but before she could get any closer she felt something through her chest. She looked at him and saw Tyson again looking sad, once she looked down, his arm was in her chest. "I see," she said, "You hated me after all." Tyson looked up at her. His hair was changing to a dark red color, and his eyes turned yellow. She again knew this person, but he was different, she met him recently, this man who she remembered was the one who made Tyson not the way he was suppose to be. An X-shape scar appeared on his right cheek. "H-Himura…."

Hilary woke up with a startle. Haji stopped playing his cello and was asleep. Hilary stared at him for awhile trying to dig up the pieces of her dream she just had and what reality she was in. Then she remembered that lonely room she was in with Haji. Hilary's ruby eyes changed to a dark reddish brown relaxed to find out what she saw was just a dream. But somehow the man with white hair stuck to her. Trying to shrug it off she leaned let her head lean to Haji's chest, though she didn't realized he was holding her and still sleeping. Instead Hilary focused on Haji's steady breathing as he slept. He was so soundless Hilary could only feel his breath blowing from his nostrils. Haji didn't snore or budge when he slept, neither did he say anything in his sleep. Wondering about Haji she closed her eyes and relaxed a little letting herself rest from the startle of that dream. For some strange reason she could here her father playing the violin somewhere. It was her favorite song he played.

**The Church**

"Say What!" Keira screamed. Matt and Peter hushed her. Keira widening her eyes in shock clasp both her hands on her mouth. "Look, this the only time we could ever be able to enter a Beyblade World Tournament, so don't spoil the surprise for Rex!" Matt whispered to her. Peter looked back and forth, behind him and in front to make sure no one was listening, "Plus," Peter got out his laptop and opened to a screen where it had the title and special bonus features listed down in a box. "You know the original World Champions? The ones first mention as The Bladebreakers?" Keira nodded, "You mean the famous Beyblade World Champion Tyson Granger and his team Ray, Max and Kai?" Matt and Peter both nodded. Peter spoke up, "There going to be there at The World Tournament as judges for the beyblade teams!" Kiera gasped, almost couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Matt though frowned and rolled his eyes, "I heard only Tyson, Max and Ray is only coming, there's not going to be a Kai I heard. The BBA doesn't even know where to find him! He disappeared fifteen years ago and no one knows where he is now, I even heard none of his old teams including Tyson, doesn't even know where he is."

Kiera put her finger under her lip to think, "Well I did read about him that he is considered the "Lone Wolf" of the gang, so I guess he's probably somewhere doing different stuff with his blade or something." Matt and Peter stared at her. "You do know how old they are now? Right Kiera?" Kiera looked them confused. "What?" she asked.

Matt looked at her confused but smiled, "There like all in their 30's, there not still beyblading now, they probably are married and have kids now!" Peter looked at him, "Kids!" he screamed. "Well yeah, don't you think they would have kids by now?" Matt shrugged. "No! I think 30 is still a very young age! Besides"---"Look!" Kiera screamed and pointed to Rex. He was walking up the stairs carrying his Bible and a pencil. Matt, Peter and Kiera rushed to him. "Rex!" they all yelled, it got him to turn around and stare at them wonderingly. "Rex, look!" Matt said showing him the survey. "Beyblade World Tournament," Rex Read out loud, "Become a team and wins to become the next World Champion. Are you serious?!" He looked at Matt and the rest. "Of course!" Keira said cheerfully. "You need it from after all those weird dreams you've been having, I mean not only that, but The Original World Champions are going to be there! Tyson, Ray and Max! And I know your favorite is Ray!" Matt winked at him grinning. "If we all go I get to see my favorite player Max Tate! Judging me and my beyblading skills!" Keira nodded, "And I get to see Tyson for the first time! I want him to see me Beyblade!" Matt and Keira grinned excitingly. Rex took the survey and all of the boredom and blankness in his face suddenly disappeared. A wide smile covered his face, "Awesome! When do we sign up!?" he asked them now excited as well.

"We don't have to," Peter explained, "Sister Kate already signed us all up, and we get to go! This is the first time we get to do something actually outside of the church!" He said cheerfully.

Rex didn't know what else to say, his white hair became paler then before and in excitement he yelled out a hooray throwing the survey in the air and hugging Matt and the rest of the gang giving them a group hug.

**Kagoshima Island**

Hilary and Haji was able to rent a boat to get away from Okinawa Island, feeling as though the people back there would come after her, she had to get away from them as soon as possible. Sitting on a porch of an old Japanese house, Haji stood staring at the view of the ocean waiting for Hilary to find her next destination. Sitting on the porch on top of a hill, and looking out at the ocean made Hilary remember that one time she was sitting next to Ray on a bridge looking out at the water when the horizon suddenly was coming down to become night.

"Why do you put yourself on so many burdens?" Ray asked her. "Huh?" Hilary snapped out from her day dreaming starring off from the horizon to look at Ray. Ray turned his head to look at her back. "You heard me; someday you're going to hurt yourself one day, regretting that entire burden you've given yourself." Hilary turned her head to look down at her hands. She was carrying so many burdens? She didn't know that. But then again, she was just like her mother. She carried many burdens to help her live and be as pleasing of a young lady that she wanted her daughter to be. But Hilary only does it for her friends. She didn't know what she was doing would someday hurt herself.

Ray took one of her hands and helped her stand up beside him, for awhile they would stand there starring at each other looking at their eyes. Ray though broke the daze and dragged Hilary by her arm, "C'mon, I'm taking you home." He sighed. Hilary just let him drag him; she had never seen him so much exhausted like his mind was on this one thought he couldn't stop thinking about. 'Oh Ray' Hilary pouted to herself. She has never seen him this frustrated or at least fighting sadness since he lost Drigger or when Ray decided to quit the team with Tyson and go back to the White Tigers to fight a face round with Tyson. She drifted off in silence looking at Ray's back, not realizing how wide and broad his shoulders have become over the years they spent with each other as friends. Just friends were the words that stuck into Hilary's mind. They got to her house in time, making sure Hilary's mother wasn't home and her car was park in front of the house. Ray let go of her hand. "Do you want to come in?" Hilary asked. "Sure," Ray murmured.

Hilary put down a cup of tea on the table while Ray stared around the house. He found a picture lying on a table near the wall with a mirror against the wall. Ray took the framed picture and put it to his face closer so he could see it better. Hilary noticed what he was looking, "That's my father and my mother and me when I was only 3." Ray stared at the father in the picture. "Your father doesn't look Japanese," he said. Hilary smiled, "I know, he's Swedish, he came to Japan from Sweden for a violin performance. He's a famous Swedish Violinist in Sweden. He met my mom here when she was only 22, so my father stayed in Japan and married my mother." Ray turned his eyes to the little 3 year old Hilary being held by her mother's arms. "Where is he now?" he asked. Hilary paused at first then sighed, "He's dead, he died when I was four. From a car accident."

Ray put down the picture frame back to its very spot it was before. "I'm sorry," He said. Hilary smiled cheerfully, "It's not your fault, besides it was just in accident, It's actually my fault he died." Ray turned around to look at her. Hilary was wiping her hands with a towel and putting some dishes away. "You see, my mother didn't like having her birthday celebrated, but my father wanted her birthday celebrated, so secretly he and I planned a celebrated area for her birthday. I told him that her favorite place was to be at her flower shop, and he agreed. He wanted to go to the flower shop to get things started, but on his way his car crashed and he died. At the hospital my mother told me that it was my entire fault that he died and is nowhere to be in our lives anymore. She was right, it was my fault." Hilary put down the towel and sat at the table holding her tea cup waiting for it to cool down. "If it wasn't for my idea, my father wouldn't be able to be on his way at that shop and died trying to get there, if I thought of a different place or just disagreeing that my mother's birthday shouldn't be celebrated he wouldn't have ever died." She lift her cup, but didn't take a sip, instead she stared off somewhere sadly, her lips smiling but her eyes regrettable.

"That's not fair!" Ray yelled at her. "That's not something to ever put you in! How come your mother did that? She had no right to say that! It wasn't your fault Hilary, it just happened!" Ray's eyes looked down and his voice was lower, "People die, your mother had no right to say that to you, or even let those words bare into you like that. I can't believe she would say that to you!"

Hilary stared at him, putting down her cup. 'Ray' she gloomed at his name as she stared at him. "Sorry," Ray murmured. Hilary stood up from her chair, "Ray, I have something for you." Ray's eyes gleamed at her face once he heard her words.

Ray followed Hilary up the stairs and into her room. It was dark and the window was open for fresh air. The bed was made neatly and her desk was clean with only a notebook opened that had scribbled number problems on the paper. It mush have been her math homework she stopped working on. Hilary went to a drawer where she had a small wooden box in her hands. She opened it and put something bright gold into Ray's hands. He stared at it, a golden necklace with a small green egg-like pendant that had gold swirls around it. "My father wanted to give it to me once I turned eighteen, but that never happened, I want you to have it." Hilary smiled as she stared at the pendant in Ray's hands, then with both her hands she closed Ray's fingers inscribing that it belong to him now. Ray took his hand with the pendant to his heart, then he put it on staring at it then looking at her. Hilary put the box away in the drawer then sat on her bed. She sighed having a lingering thought like Ray had at the hill before. Ray sat next to her on the bed. The Sunset from the window shined through, showing orange and red rays straying through the room. Ray looked at Hilary's legs then her skirt. He then looked at Hilary's ear, staring at her the bronze curls curling around her ear and down her neck.

"You know we could do it right now," Ray said. Hilary looked at him, "Do what?" she asked. Ray grinned, "This." He took Hilary's shoulders and pushed her down on the bed, "Ray what are you"- Hilary squealed nervously as she felt Ray's hands moved from her knees and then under her tan skirt and he pulled down her panties and licked her the side of her neck then his moved to her lips as he pressed own gently but hard enough for her to not push him up. She didn't move her arms, neither could she, she was frozen in the position Ray had put her in. Then she could feel something down under waist go inside her, feeling the pain, she could hear something rip. The shield of her vagina that showed her virginity was ripped and now Ray's cock felt as though it moved in deeper then it should. Ray lift his head up, seeing a wire telephone of saliva rip from both their lips. His eyes rolled and closed as he felt the inviting pleasure enter him. Hilary's cheeks turned red as it felt as she couldn't move but let Ray do all the work. Her mind was blank and didn't know what to do. Ray lift her skirt up and bringing his body closer in as he spread her legs apart. Te afflicted pain came into her, her only thought was she might as well be pregnant if he doesn't stop now. But was this Ray has been thinking the whole time. To just fuck her for fun, or was something else going on that made him want to do this and not come out with words instead? She knew that Ray could of never done this, he's known by his wisdom and thinking before to act, was he acting before thinking at all?

She wanted him to stop but somehow she couldn't scream or yell, or even move her arms and legs. This wasn't rape, but it didn't feel right at all. Why would Ray suddenly have feelings for her? She closed her eyes hoping this was only a nightmare. The sunset disappeared all at once and the room was darker with only a dark sky for no light. Ray stopped humping to relax. He took a deep breath again and again to relieve himself and his adrenaline he just had and disappeared. Hilary still could feel Ray's cock inside of her cave, but it didn't hurt like before, she had this tickling sense that it felt good now. She opened her eyes to only seen Ray laying his head on her chest. The he stood up zipping his pants then went back to lay on Hilary, Hilary just lay there on the bed not sure what to do. Ray brushed his nose against Hilary's neck and cheek, that when he whispered in her ear, the three words she couldn't believe Ray would say. "I love you." and kissed her on the forehead. Hilary gasped to only find Ray standing up and putting her skirt down and taking off the underwear that was dangling between Hilary's legs. Hilary sat up finally, staring at Ray with widen eyes. Then they both froze once they heard a car parked into the drive way. The door from downstairs opened and a motherly voice called Hilary's name. "Hilary? Are you here?" "Quick, she's inside, out the window!" Hilary whispered to Ray. She pushed him from his back, amazed that his back felt so muscular like his shoulders. Ray went to the window hearing the foot steps coming closer to the bedroom. "Go Now!" Hilary almost screamed. Ray jumped out of the window and landed on a small roof that was an extra room underneath, sliding down from the roof he landed on the ground safely on both legs. He went to stare at Hilary who was looking out the window at him. For the first time Hilary smiled relieved and happily, Ray returned a smile to her back then left running from the house. Hilary closed the window and went to her desk pretending to do her math homework. The door opened and a young, but short woman with wavy bronze hair came into the room, "Oh Hilary, I called you from down stairs but you didn't answer. I thought you weren't home. You worried me there for a second." Hilary turned around to smile at her mother. "Sorry I was busy with my math homework." Hilary's mother stared at her then looked at the window, "I thought someone was here for a second," she murmured. Hilary sat up from her desk, "Nope, no one is here but me." Then she walked passing her mother, "I need to go to the bathroom." Hilary closed the door behind her in the bathroom. Realizing she had no underwear on, she looked under her skirt.

She wasn't sure if it was a dream or something, but with Ray it felt so good. She gasped all of a sudden. She didn't like what she just said. She sounded like she wanted to do it again and again like a whore! She's not a whore, it was painful the first time, and she would never do it again. And what Ray said, did he mean it, or was he fooling around. She didn't know what to do with him the next time she sees him. Suddenly she just realized something, of how deep Ray did it inside of her, was it close enough for her to get pregnant? But it didn't last long enough, like only twenty minutes, but it neither matters, what if Ray's sperm was sure enough to come out? She couldn't bare it being pregnant! Not when Ray is the father! Not when Ray should be the father at all, she's too young, and not ready to raise a child on her own. She slid down against the wall moping and crying. Not sure what to do next.

Hilary laughed as her memory of that time reminded of how scared she was. She was never pregnant to begin with, but starring at the horizon, it reminded of how much she missed Ray. Those loving words were the start of their relationship, but she didn't like how he handled it the first time at her house. She looked at Haji who was still starring at the sea. She got up and took Haji's hand. Just like what she did, Haji let her drag him as they both walked away from the horizon. Hilary didn't see it, but Haji slightly smiled as he watched in front of him the girl that let herself out of her own world, Hilary started humming a song then started singing softly.

Softly so Softly I awake with you there

Watching the horizon go

I cannot wait 'till noon

Playing the violin and watching the children play

Having you there beside me, all the way

Beside me, beside me

I'm so Happy

Stay with me

So close to me

That way you won't be scared

I won't let go of our bond

I won't break the promise you left for me

So stay with me

I clasp my hands together

Seeing your eyes sparkle

I wonder when your eyes will see the light again

But for now stay with me

Let me lead you to the road with happiness

And our bond will never break

My honey, my honey

Stay sweet and with me…..

Hilary stopped to look at Haji smiling, to her surprise Haji was also smiling. Then still holding her hand dragged Hilary and went on walking. She smiled wildly happy and this time let Haji be the Ray in front of her this time.

**Nabura AirPort **

Coming out of the exiting hallway came many people with their bags were relieved and stretched out from coming out of the plane. Then once the crowd had separated, a tall man with black hair that was put up in a pony tail stood there looking around. He had dark brown eyes and wore a beige t-shirt with and over that a brown jean jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes. He smiled warmly walking to a near exit to the air port.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter, longer then I put for chapter 2! I'm so happy I got one review so far but that's making me very happy since someone is actually reading them! Thank you who ever read it! Sorry, I forgot your name! I appreciate what your doing! Well you can probably guess who was the person in the airport at the end. 

By the way, I'm so sorry for uploading chapter 3 late, apparently when I said Star Testing, I didn't know it take that long! But I'm so happy, and sleepy! I should take a nap, but don't worry it gets dirtier and more shocking! You'll find out soon once I upload chapter four, give me time though, school is ending pretty soon, and I'll be doing this all summer! And That's a promise!


End file.
